Life's A Climb
by moodygirl6
Summary: Lilly's thoughts as she is in the Limo on the way to the Stewart Ranch in the movie. that she was getting closer to the one person who had broken her heart, less than 2 weeks ago at her own Birthday party, by showing up as her alter ego. Liley


A lone blonde figure sat in the back of a Limo, which was cruising through the small streets of Crowley Corners. The car was so out of place in the land of Pickup trucks and Horses. The lone blonde-haired woman in the back of the car sat quietly not paying attention to her surroundings, as she knew that as the screaming got louder it meant that she was getting closer to the one person who had broken her heart, less than 2 weeks ago at her own Birthday party, by showing up as her alter ego. The same alter ego she was dressed as, once again helping her friend despite how much she hurt her.

Sighing to herself, Lilly relaxed back further into the leather seats, trying desperately to stop thinking about the brunette she was just minutes away from seeing again.

Rolling down the window to let in some of the country air to help clear her racing thoughts that seemed to be having a rally around her cortexes. Only she found that the sound of the screaming increased and that the fans had started to chant the name of person who had caused the rift between her and Miley.

Sticking her hand out of the window, Lilly waved at them to at least show that she knew they were there and Hannah appreciates them for coming to see her. As the car pulled out of the main road and headed in the direction the Stewart ranch, Lilly knew that the time to see the girl who had stolen her heart without realising, not that Miley would ever see her same way.

The car stopping jolted Lilly out of her thoughts. They had finally arrived at the ranch and the object of her thoughts bounded down the porch steps and ragged opens the car door. Before Lilly could make sense of what was happening, she was encased in Miley's arms. All the fear of seeing her again melting away, as she rested her head in the crook of Miley's neck breathing in that familiar scent, taking deep breaths, committing it to memory as if it would be the last time Miley would be this close to her.

"I'm so sorry." Was the only thing Miley said before she shocked Lilly and softly kissed the exposed skin of her neck where Miley rested her head. The touch was fleeting and just as soon as the sensation was there it was gone, the same as the girl who had just been holding had done. Turning around Lilly was greeted with the sight of Miley dragging Hannah Montana's suitcases out of the limo's trunk.

Task accomplished Miley walked back towards Lilly, grasped her hand and pulled her towards the house leaving a few shocked adults in their wake, all wondering what exactly had just happened as they hadn't seen Miley that quickly since she had arrived back home. All but one adult that is who sat back in the beat up rocking chair sipping a glass of his Mother's homemade lemonade a self satisfied smile on his face.

Back inside the house, Miley had navigated around the ranch house and piled Lilly and her luggage into her small bedroom. Without warning once again, she had pulled Lilly into to a hug. Relaxing back into her body, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist just as tightly as Miley had done around her neck.

"I missed you so much."Lilly whispered into Miley's neck knowing the other girl would hear her, as they closed the rest of the world off from them and entered their own little world wherein they were the only two people who existed.

"I missed you too Lils. I made such of a mess of things back home, please forgive me, I am so sorry that I crashed your party as Hannah, I just couldn't get away from this reporter long enough to change and by the time we got to the pier there was simple no way of sneaking in and changing in the bathroom." Miley ranted as she tried to explain to Lilly that she was beyond sorry and that their friendship meant more to her than some alter ego celebrity, who has shoe fights with other celebrities.

"Miles, relax I forgive you, do you really think I would have flown all the way out here if I hadn't already forgiven you." Lilly answered as she pulled away from the hug to look the taller girl in the eye. Not knowing what possessed her, Lilly cupped Miley's face in both her hands and leant forward, capturing the lips that had been taunting her since the minute they met with her own. Lilly was not only shocked at her own actions, but that Miley hadn't pulled away, in fact Miley had begun to kiss her back, slowly and tenderly not wanting to ruin the moment with unnecessary fast pace, when it felt like they had all the time in the world.

Gentle caresses turned into a heated, passionate fight for dominance when the faintest trace of tongue was added breaking apart when the need for oxygen became too much. Resting their foreheads together, they simple watched each other as their breathing returned to normal.

Each conveying in that single look exactly how they felt and that nothing would ever tear them apart again because they were in love and that made them so much more powerful together than they would ever be apart.


End file.
